Meet Me in the Sakura Tree
by tatsukixoxo
Summary: After the elementary principal's fall from grace everything isn't peaches and cream. See if Mikan and Natsume can find each other after 4 years away and whether they can fall in love all over again.
1. Fate's Encounter

This is my first story, so here goes…

**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Tachibana Higuchi does. Not me.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

My eyes droop. I use all my will power to force them open. I can not afford to fall asleep in Yamato-sensei's class. I may not still be at Gakuen Alice but sensei was a demon teacher from the fiery pits of hell that could easily be related to Jin-Jin.

But it is too late. My head falls onto my desk in relief and I close my eyes. It was only going to be a few minutes. I promise myself that I wouldn't dream.

Bad things happen when I do.

_I was in a dark room. Blood covered my hands. In front of me was a boy about ten years old. He had dark raven colored hair that stuck to his face from perspiration. His fierce eyes were an odd crimson color. They looked at me pleadingly._

"_Mikan. Mikan." He whispered his voice hoarse. I noticed his lips for the first time._

_They were rimmed with blood._

_The smell of blood filled my nostrils choking me. The boy began coughing. Blood spotted his hands. Damn, the smell was strong. Inescapable. Suddenly a hole opened up swallowing the boy._

_He stared at me accusingly. I reached for him but missed. _

_I screamed._

"Sakura-san," a pierce voice says my name. It's Yamato-sensei! Shit! How long was I asleep for?

I stand up and bow my head. My long hair-now worn down- hopefully hides my still sleepy blushing face.

"Sorry Yaoi-sensei," I realize my mistake too late and the class is in uproar. Stupid, I'm not supposed to call him by his secret nickname. "I mean sorry-"

"No need _Sakura-san_," I flinch at his tone blushing deeper than before. "I understand your mistake. I can't expect someone as… bright as you to bother remembering my name. That 38 on the last quiz is proof."

I clench and unclench my fist. No way in hell did he just imply that I'm stupid. What kind of teacher is he. He is a stupid, mean teacher from hell!

"But I might be so kind as to offer only mild retribution. Extra cleaning duties for a week." Stupid Yaoi/Yamoto-sensei turns around and goes back to his post in the front of the room.

His eyes don't leave me for the rest of class.

* * *

thrown the dust rag down and wipe my forehead. That should be enough for Yaoi-sensei. I can't believe he made me clean up the entire coat room.

I am the one of the last leaving school. It's hard to believe that it is already this late. But to be honest I don't want to go home.

Or wherever home might be for this year. Ever since that day we haven't stayed in one place for more than a year. Yuka and I are constantly moving and Shiki, who's now pretty much a full-time bodyguard, is still with us. Narumi is in close contact but everyone else from the academy is still AWOL. I sit on a bench and pull out a folder of newspaper clippings that I saved.

The first one reports a mysterious fire at Gakuen Alice. The next shows pictures of the gruesome scene in what once was the elementary school principal's office. I flip through more articles and stop at the most chilling one. A full page obituary to the elementary school principal.

I read the words that I already know by heart:

_The coroner's office reports that the death of __Principal Kuonji__, elementary school principal of the esteemed Gakuen Alce, due to extreme burns and inhalation of smoke fumes. Earlier this month as gas leak in his office sparked due to a lit candle and quickly escalated into a full blown haze. No students were harmed and the only casualty was Kuonji…_

Liars covering up the truth. My eyes glaze over but I keep reading.

_Students and faulty have suspended classes in order to mourn a great and influential man. His memorial service…_

A tear plops onto my hand and I stop reading. Somewhere in the back of my head I hear Hotaru telling me how ugly I am when I cry. I let out a small laugh remembering the last time I spoke to her face to face and not through secret letter correspondence through Naru.

I wipe away a final stray tear and find myself at the sakura tree. My new sakura tree to replace the old one that I left behind. Everyday since we moved here I've made it my job to pull the weeds and clean up the trash around it. Truth be told I have been too scared to climb it. Too scared to remember the one person I miss the most.

I wall up to the tree in a trance. At the foot of the tree is a schoolbag. Suddenly I am filled with anger.

Who is at my tree? Trees are connected through the ground. There roots make it possible to connect each other. No matter how far away they can communicate with each other the way words cannot. Misaki-sensei told me that the last time I saw him. That's way wherever I go I always find a sakura tree in order to say connected to _that guy_ wherever I go.

Now someone is in my tree. I quickly and skillfully scale the tree despite never have climbing this particular one.

"What the hell do you think you doing climbing up someone else's tree," I start once a reach a pair of black trousers comes into view. I hoist my self up ready to assault the napping boy. My tree is being used as a napping place. My face grows hot in anger.

"Baka? You shouldn't wake people who are napping in trees." The boy opens on crimson eye.

My beath hitches in my throat. It can't be.

His hair is dark and raven colored. His still sleepy eyes are a familiar crimson color. They look at me completely surprised.

One word escapes my lips.

"Natsume,"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I'm debating whether or not to put the second so please review. Conductive criticism is appreciated don't be afraid to be harsh.


	2. Exhaustion

Okay here's chapter 2…

**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Tachibana Higuchi does. Not me.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

"It's that Natsume Hyuuga guy," Idiot 1 says to his friend. "Man he scares the shit of me."

"I know. I heard he's some crazy criminal." Adds Idiot 2. "He's like some grand arson or something."

"Really? I heard he was some kind of Yankee in middle school."

"Yeah, I heard he burned down an entire town," The Idiots nod in agreement, both apparently hearing the same piece of fabricated information. I stop walking when I reach them. In my peripheral vision I see them jump.

I turn to gaze at them. Briefly having the satisfaction of seeing them turn to stone, I walk out of the school yard and to the train station.

Pathetic.

To be honest it's all pretty bothersome. Ever since the old bastard died and I left that godforsaken school I've had to _assimilate into society like a normal teenage boy._ It's sickening. I am perfectly fine. I do not need therapy so my day can stop wasting money that could be spent on Aoi or himself. I refused to be affected by Gakuen Alice. I just don't care anymore. It takes too much energy to pretend that I want to fit in so I just don't bother. I'm supposed to be coping but what's the point when I already know eI wish my father could stop worrying. There are a lot more important things then my well being.

I hear giggling and turn around. Oh, not this. I grip my bag tighter and fix a stony expression on my face. Surprisingly not hard to do. Giggling girl one looks over her friends shoulder at me and giggles a bit more. Her friend, a gorgeous blonde with brown eyes (not that it matters I but prefer brunettes with hazel eyes), with perfect timing lands on my lap just as the train rocks.

Very convenient for her considering that with the way the train was moving she should have landed on her giggling friend not me. She looks up at me innocently.

"Oh-gosh-I'm-so-sorry!" she gushes fluttering her eyes.

I think. I'm going. To gag.

"I-should-really-be-me-careful," she cocks her head. "Are you okay?" more eye fluttering. Does she have some kind of twitch. God she's still on my lap. Her friend keeps giggling.

This is where I draw the line.

"Watch who you land on," with that the train hisses to a stop and I exit. The first thing I notice is this is not at all my stop. The second, I was too busy thinking about that damned academy that I got on the wrong train. I punch the wall next to me and notice a few people staring. I take a second to glare at them.

Dammit. Natsume Hyuuga does not get lost.

Fine, I was lost. I have been walking around for the better part of the last hour. I would have gotten on the next train going in the opposite direction but somehow my wallet was gone. I had about 5,000 (A/N: about 50USD) in there. Suddenly I see a familiar looking tree.

A sakura.

I haven't seen one since I fled the academy. I toss my bag down at the foot of the tree and begin scaling it. Finding a comfortable sturdy branch, I lay my head back and sigh. I'm exhausted by head aches from being at home and school. It's and endless cycle of torture. Home means my dad and sister worrying over me. They watch my every move waiting for some psychological collapse. School means trying not to set fire to all the stupid idiots that piss me off.

I light a small flame in the palm of my hand and stare at it, letting it roll around and in-between my fingers. The flame disappears and I cough. Shit, my lungs are racking and my throat is raw. I know I shouldn't have done that. My eyes roll back in my head but I focus on a leaf in front of me. I look down at my blood spattered hands and wipe them against the bark.

I can't do that anymore I'm too weak. I close my eyes and give up to exhaustion.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you doing climbing up someone else's tree," a girl's voice says tugging on my leg. What the hell. I can't I get some sleep to get away from idiots like this. Dammit how off my game am I if I couldn't hear her until now. How high up are we.

"Baka? You shouldn't wake people who are napping in trees." I open one eye in frustration briefly amending my rule against torching people who piss me off.

I look at the girl in general silence. She looks exactly like the girl I thought dead. Long honey colored hair wore down with a fringe, innocent hazel eyes, and an angry expression that makes me want to laugh more than fear her.

She looks at me in equal shock.

"Natsume," she whispers.

This isn't good. I've spent the better part of the last four year's telling myself that she's dead, I'll never see her again, and life goes on. Now this idiot is in front of me calling my name. For old times sake I compose my face. This is too good-or bad depending on how you look at it-to be true. I'm still asleep, this is just a dream. Even if it's not I just found Mikan Sakura's doppelganger. This is not happening.

"Oh sorry," she drops her head blushing. "I thought you were someone else." No! I'm exactly who you think I am! She continues still embarrassed.

"Well, you kinda look like him. But, erm…older... Would you mind if I ask you something?" Anything as long as you keep on talking. I don't respond and she takes it as a yes.

"You're err… eyes," she points as if I don't know where my eyes are. "Are they naturally that color?" Leave it to this idiot to ask a personal question to someone they've only just met and has not spoken a word to.

"What do you think baka?" my voice comes out harsher than I meant it to. I silently curse myself. Her eyes narrow at my tone and she seems to remember what she came here for.

"You jerk! It was just a question!" she pokes me in the chest with her finger. "What are you doing here in my tree anyway?" This is better. Angry Mikan I can deal with, sad is another story.

"Little girl, I don't see your name here. I was sleeping until you went and woke me up." I counter. Her eyes flash and her face grows redder. She balls her hands up tightly gripping her skirt. A tear falls onto her hand. For the first time I notice her eyes are bloodshot. Aww hell, she was already crying before and I made it worse. She doesn't move to disspell the tears. I toss my handkerchief at her. She looks at it. I turn away from her to hide my face.

When I left Gakuen Alice I imaged what I would say to Mikan if I saw her again. It did not include making her cry. I glance at the girl in the tree. If this girl really is her then I've already screwed up. But could it really be her? Only one way to find out…

"Oi, girl what's you're name," she looks up surprised and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I'm not telling you my name until you answer my question," she crosses her arms over her chest. Typical Mikan. I let out a sigh.

"It's my natural color," If I told her it was contacts she would ask me what my real color was, then she'd want to see them, then she'd want to see how contacts work. The truth is much easier. She seems satisfied with the answer.

"It's Mikan Sakura. And yours?" I look away.

"It's Shiro Nakamura,"

I lied to her. I didn't even think about it. Now it's out in the air and I can't take it back even if I wanted to. And to be honest I don't want to.

"Nice to meet you Shiro," she smiles. I gulp. Definitely don't want to. I can't tell her it's really me otherwise…

* * *

That's all for chapter 2.

Here's an extra.

Now you'd think Natsume would be smart enough to understand that he got robbed or rather pickpocketed. I guess not.

Giggler: How much did we score today?

Blonde (unloading bag o' wallets): Hm… about 30,000yen (A/N: about 300USD).

Giggler: How much from that cute neko?

Blonde: Only 5,000.

Giggler: Damn he looked rich. He definitely gave off the vibes.

Blonde (pouting): I can't believe he totally blew me off.

Giggler (giggling): What did you expect to pickpocket him and get a date.

_Pause._

Giggler: Oh my God, you're unbelievable!

Yup now that's it. Rate and review.


	3. An Allegory of Birds

Chapter 3…

_This designates a flashback._

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. If I did Natsume and Ruka would be my adopted children. Tsubasa and I would be married. Tono would be my manservant. Hotaru would be my best friend. And Naru would be my shopping buddy. But their not because I don't own them.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

It was Natsume I was sure of it. Those eyes that expression, no one else in the world has them. But why did he lie to me. That baka. I don't know what kind of idiot he takes me for but if he wants to pretend he's Shiro Nakamura then I'll play. If I can play along then I will be able to stay with him. I wouldn't be able to stand losing him again, so even if I hurt just a little bit everything will be okay. Just as long as I'm with Natsume. I smile up at him determined.

"Nice to meet you Shiro," I chirp attempting to sound normal. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. I keep smiling hoping that he won't call me out. He scolds.

"Quit smiling like and idiot," I'm fine he doesn't notice anything wrong. He turns his head away again. I grit my teeth in frustration. He could at least do a better job of pretending. He's acting just like his usual self. I don't know why I liked him so much. My chest constricts and I grip his handkerchief tighter, balling it up in my fists. Natsume you idiotic jerkface! How the hell could I love someone like you? I stare at _Shiro_. That baka. I prepare to yell at him. A long tirade builds up. I know all the words I want to say to him but I don't know what to say. The tree starts to tremble. No, not the tree, my body. That stupid boy turns around to face me. I prepare my full out verbal slaughter… "You look ugly when you cry," I am not prepared for his sudden words. Hotaru's words, Natsume why would you…

Those are Hotaru's words. Whenever I would cry she would tell me hat and I would stop. Natsume, don't you think I would be able to tell if you use her words. She was my best friend. You're quoting her don't you think I would notice. I think of my best friend Hotaru and a plan begins forming in my head. It all started before Hotaru went to the academy. Our secret…

"_Hotaru…" I cried leaning in to give Hotaru a hug. She pushed me away._

"_I'm not hugging a snot filled idiot like you," Hotaru amened. I gave her a pout and she pulled out her baka gun. I shrank back in fear. "You can at least tell me what's wrong." She sighed._

"…"

"_Forget I asked." Hotaru turned at started in the opposite direction._

"_No wait Hotaru!" I made a lunge at her feet._

"_If you want to tell me tell me already or you'll just waste my time." She kicked me off. "Time is money and I don't like wasting money."_

"_But it's bad," I whined. Hotaru sighed._

"_Fine then tell me a story,"_

"_Huh… a fairytale?" my eyes grew bight._

"_Close enough. I was aiming for an allegory. But you have to make your point across. That way you can tell me what's wrong without having to tell me exactly."_

"_You mean tell you what's wrong but not tell you," I asked not quite understanding her logic. "How would that work out?" my head hurt from thinking too hard._

"_As long as you're not talking to an idiot like you," Hotaru added walking away._

"_Hotaru!"_

"_Don't talk to me until you can tell me what's wrong," _

Hotaru. I'd be able to tell him how I feel about him, so he can know that after all these years I still loved him. That time with Hotaru it took me nearly a week to come up with a story. Even then Hotaru just shrugged it off like it didn't make sense. Then it took me another full week to come up with a proper story and by then I couldn't even remember what I was so upset about. Maybe that was Hotaru's real goal in the end. But I wondered if it could work with Natsume. He was pretty smart but would he feel the same way about me. Did he have a girlfriend? Did he still love me? Does he remember me? I sigh deeply and look up at him. His face is his usual mask of calm only his eyes betray any feelings. They swirled with dark energy. Fear, worry, anxiety, anger. They were tired from lack of sleep and tinted from nightmares. Surely I didn't cause all of this. I wanted to ask him what happened after "that day" but I remembered. He was Shiro Nakamura.

He breaks eye contact and leaps from the tree in one fluid motion landing gracefully and gingerly in the grass below. That showoff. He picks up the bag from the foot of the tree and shoulders it. No he couldn't leave now. I just saw him again. Cupping my hands around my mouth to yell down at him, I lean over on the branch and lose my seating. Damn why am I so clumsy. I hug my hands around the branch and haul myself up again. Good thing I enrolled in gymnastics. Or maybe I should have fallen and landed on him. I would have stopped him and had a reason to talk to him some more. Killing two birds with one stone. No when did I become such a pervert?

"Oi polka, nice underwear," a voice calls from below. A sudden thought hits me.

He saw my underwear. Not that he's never seen it before but this time it was my fault. He wasn't being a pervert and stealing my underwear anymore. This time it was because I was too stupid to sit on a branch properly. And I was the one having perverted thoughts. No what was this world coming to?

"Shut up you perverted neko," I yell down still embarrassed by my own thoughts.

"At least I'm not the one flashing people," I sneak a glance. That bastard's smirking at my expense. I was right this guy hasn't changed one bit. "Hey if you wanted to stop me you could have landed on me. I bet you would have liked that." No now I'm thinking on the same wavelength as the stupid foxface.

"I don't look up little girl's skirts," I stick my tongue out at him. "Dirty pervert."

"What's there to look at, polka dot panties," I notice it then. Natsume for someone so smart he could be dumb. I wasn't wearing polka dot panties. In fact they were striped. I stopped buying the polka dotted ones after leaving the academy because they reminded me of him. I was right all along. It really was him.

There is a clear and sweet chirping sound. Up a little farther in the tree sits a small bird's nest. A mother bird feeds her young ones and a father bird flies into the nest with a mouth full of worms. I look down at him and take a deep breath. Story time.

**Natsume POV**

"I don't look up little girl's skirts," she sticks her tongue out at me. "Dirty pervert." Huh is that what I was now.

"What's there to look at, polka dot panties," I counter. It feels natural talking to her like this poking fun and trying to out do the other. Right around now she should blush and sputter calling me foxface or baka. Just like old times.

"Birds that nest here in the sakura tree are sound so beautiful when they sing," she looks up farther up in the tree. "When I was younger my mother used to tell me a story about how they got their voices." I can't follow her train of thought. Where is she going with this? All I can see are plain brown birds.

"Baka, you give up?" she ignores my comment and continues staring up at the tree. I feel like I'm missing something vital. It's as if Mikan was seeing something completely different from what was.

"There once were two plain birds. They lived in a beautiful sakura tree with branches that spread far and wide. The flowers that blossomed in the tree had the sweetest fragrance and the leaves had an almost golden glow that shimmered in all the lights of the day. They were not as beautiful as the other birds who lived in the sakura tree. They were said to be too ugly to live in the beautiful sakura tree so they were made to stay at the tops of the tree where it was harder to find food. The plain birds fought constantly. They hated each other and couldn't stand to be around each other. Being ugly and having to share the top of the tree made the birds restless and irritated with each other. One day there was a storm. It blew the nest of the birds right out of the trees. It crashed as beat down the beautiful tree until all that was left were broken twigs and branches." Mikan pauses stroking her perch gently as if apologizing for the death of a similar mythical tree.

"All the birds had to relocate including the two plain birds. They each looked for a home as beautiful as the last. They thought they would never see each other until one day they met by chance. There was a beautiful sakura tree more beautiful than the one they once shared. By chance they met again but they did not know what to say to each other after all the times apart. They found it difficult to speak to each other normally and properly convey their feelings of love. So one of the birds flew up to the top of the tree and sang. It is said that the tune was melancholy and full of love. The melody carried the other bird to the top of the sakura tree where they shared the rest of their lives." Mikan laid her head on the tree. "Beautiful isn't it. To not see each other for so long and still be in love."

Mikan begins her slow descent down the sakura. My eyes never leave her. "I'd be romantic if things like that happened in real life." Tears sloped down her perfect checks. God this was my fault. "Oi, I guess I'm crying," she wipes away a stray tear. "Sorry you had to see that. Showing this ugly side to a total stranger. I guess I really am an idiot." She lets out a small half-hearted laugh. "But it feels better to cry it off." Another laugh. "But I'm too old to cry like this maybe I should tough it up. Anyway I make an ugly face when I cry see…" She pulls her checks and stretches them out. "Huh, you okay? Oh no don't tell me seeing me cry made you cry. I'm so sorry. Shiro?" Dammit, that stupid name! It was all because of that stupid name that I made Mikan cry. Why didn't I tell her my real name? What kind of idiot am I? Why can't I tell her I love her and stop hurting her? I wanted to become an adult to protect her. I'm grown up enough now to do so. It's just three words. Say it… Say it…

"Mikan, I love you," I say it.

* * *

That's all for chapter 3. Rate and review.


	4. Final Confession

Last chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice yada-yada-ya…

* * *

**Natsume POV**

I keep hurting her even when I say that I want to protect her. So what makes me think that I can even love her? That I'm allowed to? Those five stupid syllables. Suki-tte ii na yo. The final kiss of death. I said them to her. In some aspects it's a relief in others a burden. Knowing that every time she is hurting- physically, emotionally, or mentally there is a chance that I won't be there to hold her and comfort her. In that way those words will only damage her and give her false hope. Now I can remember why it was so difficult to say them to her long ago. I don't deserve to be able to love others. I only cause pain to those who come in close contact with me. Aoi, my father, Ruka. They were put though hell because of me. I look at the girl in front of me. My eyes burn. I focus my gaze over her shoulder to the tree behind her. It is easier than looking into her hazel eyes. I take a step forward.

Mikan. Fragile Mikan. Strong Mikan. Stupid, immature, undyingly optimistic, and naïve Mikan. She was a childish idiot when I met her. She probably still is. But she reminded me that I was still a child. She was the cure to the poison of the academy. Every time I was with her I only wanted to protect that small precious thing from Persona, the elementary school principal, and any other person that wanted or could possibly hurt her. I was the only one allowed to make her cry because if I didn't then we both could get too attached. The moment the elementary school went down in ashes I knew it was too late. We were already attached. It would be too difficult to say goodbye so I let her go. After all this time I thought she'd given up on me. I thought she probably never felt the same way about me as I did for her. Now I can tell that I made her cry one too many times. And for who's good was that for?

The academy did not change me. It did not affect me. Mikan did.

* * *

I take another step towards her but not towards her. She stands absolutely still, eyes never leaving my face, waiting for my next move. I pass her and move towards the tree. It is identical to the one I used to climb whenever I needed to think. Mostly about her. As I ascend I send a silent pray to whoever might me listening to give me the strength to continue on. I've never been much of the religious type. A reach the branch that I was napping in only a few minutes ago and realize how much simpler life had been 10 minutes ago. She reaches the branch shortly after I do having followed me up. She sits only a few centimeters away. There is a silence.

Who is there for her now? Does she have a boyfriend? Does she like anyone else in that sense? People have always been drawn to her so it would make sense if someone else did love her. I'm being selfish keeping her here and telling her that I love her. But that stupid story with the birds. It must have been about us. She still believes there is a chance. That's why we're both still here. The fated pair. I scoff. It's almost some sick joke now.

It stretches on…

No one says a word…

Her finger bumps mine. I fight off the instinctive finch. Once… Twice… The third time I grasp her hand. Her hand is cool to the touch, clammy even. She's nervous. Or angry at me. Or both.

"Natsume," she says in a low voice. She turns to look at me opening her mouth to say something more. I don't let her. I lean forward and press my warm lips to her cool ones. She doesn't respond at first then suddenly her lips start moving against mine in a slow steady rhythm. She tastes like Mandarin Oranges.

**Mikan POV**

"Natsume," I say his name somewhat hesitantly. He's holding my hand. Just like when we were young but the feeling is slightly different. This feels more permanent. It feels less like the next second we'll have to run and more like we have the time to just sit here silently and hold hands. I believe in him. I believe that this is him. If I didn't then I wouldn't have followed him up here. I turn to look at him. There is so much that I want to tell him about. How I'm so happy that he's here, how much I've missed him, and how I always knew that we'd meet again. Especially how I'm not mad at him. I have no reason to be. These are tears of joy streaming down my face. There's so much that he needs to know. I want to tell him that I've always loved him and I still do. I open my mouth to continue not quite sure where to start…

His lips touch mine. I hesitate in surprise. I don't know what to do. His lips move with a slow persistence. I kiss him back. I feel the warmth of him radiating into me through our hands, our lips, touching so gently their barely there. It's the kind of warm tinge that starts there and slowly moves through my body. Up my arms, across my still wet checks and nestles gently in my heart. I shut my eyes and lean into him when he suddenly pulls back. He presses his forehead to my mine and looks into mine. His crimson eyes look lighter and less tense than I have ever seen them. My checks grow hot under his gaze. I cast my eyes down breaking his intense stare. He breaks way but still holds my hand.

"It's getting late," he says after a long pregnant silence. "You should get home soon." I sneak a glance the sky for the first time and am shocked to see that the sun is already down. Aww, hell I'm in trouble. What time is it anyway? I didn't cal Yuka to tell her that I'd be late. I think back to earlier this day and find it oddly difficult. I remember staying late after school for something… Despite his words Natsume doesn't let go of my hand.

"Will I…" I leave the question in the air.

"If you have that much free time," That jerk is starting to act like himself again. He looks at me again. "Only if you want to." He amends.

"Then…can you promise me something?" This is all I need to hear.

"What polka?"

"Promise to meet me in the sakura tree. No matter where we are even if we're separated," I pause to gather my thoughts. "Promise to meet me in a sakura tree and wait for me. That way where ever we are… we'll be together." My voice is shaky by the end. I hold out my pinky. He looks at it condescendingly.

"How old are we baka, ten?" he takes his pinky into mine. I smile at him. That all I need to hear. He gives me one last glance and leans in to give me a kiss. I hope it tastes like Mandarin Oranges.

* * *

That's all folks… Well okay, just because I'm a little fickle.

_Natsume's House- Aoi POV_

He unlocks the door. He is a full hour late for dinner. I clench my teeth. The least onee-tan could do is call if he's going to be late for dinner. Now his onigir is cold. That idiot had me worried more than usual.

I'd gladly accepted psychiatric help after leaving Gakuen Alice, but he never quite recovered. Before, even when I couldn't see him I knew something was wrong. Sure he'd always been the angry brooding type but the atmosphere was wrong then. When I finally got over my fear of…myself and I convinced myself that it was okay to see. That when I did I wouldn't be afraid of what I saw in the mirror I saw him. I might be eleven but I'm not stupid he was heart broken. I prance to the front door to meet him hoping that he wasn't out drowning his sorrows.

"Natsume, nice of you to join us for dinner!" I say only slightly sarcastic. He looks up at me. His expression is different than I'm used to. Sure I've only just finally readjusted to being able to see again but this was different. He looks… like a teenage boy… in love. I don't know whether to be happy for him or disgusted. Great one more hormonal teenage boy on the loose.

"Sorry Aoi-chan." He sure doesn't sound sorry. He's happy-ish, which is better than his usual dark self. "I'll try to be on time tomorrow." He says sheepishly.

"Where were you? Did something happen?" this was getting weird.

"Just out," he pats my head affectionately. Well this is something to get used to. He's acting like is old-old self. Before we were hunted down. I smile up at him.

"Well, stupid onee-tan, you let your food get cold. I'll heat it up for you." I run into the kitchen. Stupid brother.

_Mikan's House- Yuka POV_

"Mikan you're late," I look up at the clock relieved that my daughter got home okay. "We have a guest." Mikan looks up surprised. It's a rarity to have guests. The only person who comes to see us is…

"Naru!" Mikan screamed running into the arms of the blonde haired man lounging on my couch.

"Mikan-chan, you look good in your high school uniform." Naru said sitting Mikan down next to him. "Just like your mother." I give him a small smile. That man will never change. Mikan clings to his neck like a monkey.

"Naru-sensei, how are you?" she asks into his hair.

"I'm doing fabulous. Touring the country actually. I plan on visiting Kyoto next week." He pulls her back and looks at her. "You look really good Mikan." He touches her nose. "You must be tired? Go upstairs to get ready for dinner. I hear Shiki's cooking so make sure you look cute." Shiki snorts from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Mikan responds already up the stairs. My eyes follow her.

"She seems really happy," Naru says once she's out of earshot.

"She must be happy to see you. It's been a while." I respond. Shiki sits down across from me.

"That's not it it's something else," Shiki says taking a sip of his herbal tea. "She's normally happy to see Naru but this is different…"

"You're right. I wonder what it is?" Naru shifts his hair behind his ear. We all look at the stairs.

"I guess she's just a teenage girl," I say. Mikan appears at the top of the stairs sporting her usual attire-cute shirt that I made for her and skirt.

"I guess your right," Naru takes a sip from his tea.

* * *

Now that's all. I'm keeping this story listed as in-progress because I plan on revising previous chapters. Read and Review!


End file.
